


Things Worth Living For

by Darian_MacGyver



Series: Sands of Time [2]
Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: Reunion (2008), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Existential Angst, Friendship, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darian_MacGyver/pseuds/Darian_MacGyver
Summary: Short story about Methos and Duncan. Could be taken as a sequel to my fic Pipe Dreams or could be read as standalone; it's up to you.Originally published May 20, 2011 at Fanfiction.netI decided to move all my finished works to one place. Some out of nostalgia, some because I think are actually still pretty good, even after all those years. I will let you decide which is which for yourselves.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod & Methos (Highlander), past Methos/Julia (Highlander: Reunion)
Series: Sands of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Things Worth Living For

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of this series called Sandcastles is unfinished so far. It can be found at Fanfiction.net under my older user name Darian21. (I am planning to finish it one day, but until then it won´t be posted here)

The room was covered in darkness. The only light was coming from a digital clock on the nightstand, its red glow giving an unearthly appearance to the room's only occupant.

Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod lay peacefully on the king-size bed, deeply asleep, when suddenly another immortal's presence ripped him out of it without any warning. The Highlander immediately drew his katana and carefully maneuvered through the dark to the front door.

Someone was trying to pick the lock. Tumblers smoothly clicked and left the door unlocked. The person on the other side definitely had a lot of experience in this.

Not good. 

People who could do that so easily were usually either professional hunters or thieves like Amanda.

The door opened and the intruder found himself with a sharp blade pressed tightly to his neck. Duncan quickly put it aside as soon as he recognized the supposed thief.

"Methos, what are you doing here?" Macleod asked as he sheathed his sword. His annoyance was clear on his face. " Do you know what time it is? I almost took your head."

"I seriously doubt that," Methos said merrily , knowing that it would aggravate Duncan even more.  
And it did work. The Highlander almost growled at him his next sentence.

" Couldn't you just call to say that you're coming over like any normal person?"

"And where is the fun in that? I just wanted to know how soon you would notice that someone was trying to break into your loft." Methos gesticulated widely, trying to encompass whole room in a single gesture.

"If I wasn't an Immortal half of your silver would already be missing."

Duncan ignored the sarcastic remark and simply glared at his uninvited guest.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here in the middle of night? It's 3 AM . Couldn't you just wait till morning?"

"My flight got here only 30 minutes ago and there aren't any decent hotels. It's really starting to annoy me; traveling as Adam Pierson. His budget really sucks but I need to let him live at least another year or two before killing him. Assuming a new identity is really a pain in the ass. It's getting harder and harder to get legal looking papers and it costs an arm and a leg to pay for them."

"You're a billionaire, you could easily afford them."

"It's not about the money. It's the principle of the whole thing. If I told someone my name was Benjamin Adams two hundred years ago, I simply became Benjamin Adams. Now you need a stack of useless papers that takes years to get to prove it."

Methos headed for the couch and sprawled on it as soon as he sat down with a delighted sigh.

"Can we please continue this interesting conversation about the joys of bureaucracy another time? I´m pretty knackered and I would like to catch up on a few more hours of sleep. Jet lag always leaves me feeling like I do after bad quickening."

The Highlander just threw a spare blanket at him and went back to bed muttering anatomically impossible things about older man´s ancestors in Gaelic.

´Yep, there are still some things worth living for.´ And irritating stubborn Scots was right at the top of that list. With a satisfied smile, the world's oldest Immortal drew a thick warm blanket to his chin and fell asleep.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review 8o)))


End file.
